


Do You Wanna Ride?

by heiruuu



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, M/M, Makeout Session, Michael this is what the fuck you get, bmc, bmc | boyf riends, boyf riends - Freeform, smut kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiruuu/pseuds/heiruuu
Summary: “We are NOT fucking in my mom’s car.”Well then...





	Do You Wanna Ride?

“We are _not_ fucking in my mom’s car,” Michael sighed, attempting to push Jeremy away, but the boy only nodded, going back down to attack the sensitive skin on Michael’s neck.

 

Michael closed his eyes shut, leaning against the seat, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend leaving a trail of hickey’s down his neck. A strangled noise tore out of his throat as he desperately tried to pull Jeremy’s body closer to his own.

 

He shivered, tugging on Jeremy’s hair only to have their lips pressed roughly against each other’s. Michael pulled Jeremy closer, an arm draped over his shoulder and another hand toying with Jeremy’s brown curly locks. Their breaths mingled as Jeremy pulled away, the scent of weed filling the air around them.

 

The car felt hot, despite the aircon providing coldness. Neither Michael nor Jeremy had plans on letting it cool down. Not one bit.

 

Michael whined as Jeremy pressed kisses all over his face, hoping it actually land on his own lips. He pulled on Jeremy’s hair softly, causing for the brunette to chuckle. “That’s cute.”

 

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me,” Michael practically growled, and Jeremy obliged. Their lips moved together in sync, Jeremy’s warm ones pressed against Michael’s slightly chapped ones. The smaller boy made a small noise as Jeremy’s hands began to trace down to his sides and down to his pudgy hips.

 

The brunette drew small circles, occasionally dipping his hands lower to rub against Michael’s thighs teasingly. Michael shuddered as Jeremy began to kiss lower, down to jaw, then to his neck.

 

He whimpered, looking at his partner through half lidded eyes. “Jeremy,” He gasped, feeling the boy’s hands lift up his thighs (which were covered by his pants,) spreading them and placing them over his shoulders. He planted small kisses in Michael’s inner thighs. The smaller boy whimpered once more, his hand gripping the brunette’s hair a lot tighter.

 

Jeremy slowly crawled back up, a shit eating grin adorning his lips. Michael was too into it to even notice. Another whine erupted from him a few seconds after he noticed that Jeremy completely stopped his actions.

 

Jeremy chuckled, pecking Michael’s lips before pulling himself off him. “‘We are not fucking in my mom’s car,’” He mocked, flattening down his clothes and fixing his tousled hair. Michael’s mouth hung agape as he stared at Jeremy, desperation and disappointment evident in his eyes.

 

Jeremy snickered, moving out of the car and closing the door shut behind him, leaving a very disappointed and possibly angry Michael in the car.

 

Well, it wasn’t his fault they couldn’t go into much further things.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of shitty, since I’m really tired:^)


End file.
